conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
MediaWiki talk:Monobook.css
Community Consensus Since there appears to be an edit war developing over this, a discussion will be held whether or not if the community will allow Viva's changes to pass or preserve the status quo. Aye In favor of Viva's changes #The changes that Vivaporius make the Monobook skin look cleaner, polished, and professional compared to the default one provided by the wiki. It creates an aesthetically superior, cosmetic change that is true to what Monobook should look like (like a standard MediaWiki article). [[User:Centrist16| ]] 02:18, July 8, 2016 (UTC) #I second Justin's position. [[User:Bowwow828| ]] [[User talk:Bowwow828| ]] [[Noven Anno| ]] 02:20, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Nay In opposition to Viva's changes #In response to Justin: No, it just makes it different (into the Vector skin). It adds more blue and changes some of the look especially at the top of pages. It also has several aesthetic issues, for one, the gradient between tabs like "edit" and "history" doesn't look good at all. Plus Monobook is simpler. And what do you mean by "what Monobook should look like"? The standard Monobook would result from no code at all on this page. This just changes it to another skin (Vector). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:10, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I have to disagree (although now I can see that there is a difference between Monobook and Vector) because the impression the Monobook skin attempts to evoke is to imitate the standard skin used on most MediaWiki sites, especially Wikipedia. The Vector skin has been adopted by Wikipedia and other MediaWiki sites since 2010, and was created specifically to improve upon the Monobook skin, particularly to modernize the look, reduce clutter, and placing the search bar at the top-right, where it is more accessible and larger/wider to see. By "what Monobook should look like", I should have meant, what the layout should look like as though it were an article found on Wikipedia. I think the gradient is just fine as opposed to the blocky, rigid tabs Monobook has which seem dry and clinical. While you may not see why there should be a change to the skin, I, likewise wonder as to why such minor changes should be dismissed as unnecessary simply because it's not the exact skin and personally unpleasing to you yet these very same changes (it would appear so far) are being supported by the others. The skin is open for modification, and for good reason. [[User:Centrist16| ]] 18:25, July 8, 2016 (UTC) ::The point of Monobook on Wikia since the introduction of the new Wikia skin several years ago (which I believe was after Vector was made default on Wikipedia) is to allow users to opt out of that gaudy interface, not to make it look like Wikipedia. Monobook is just one of many skins created for MediaWiki, though only one of two available on Wikia, and it just happens to be the former skin of Wikipedia. There is no clutter in Monobook, it is arguably the simplest of all notable MediaWiki skins. There is nothing more modern about Vector that I see, it just adds more blue and a few gradients, and changes some boxes to lines. I fail to see how that is better, even if it is more modern. It's not a bad skin, but there is no reason to change. Anyway specifically the gradient that Viva attempted to add between the tabs of Monobook at the top look wrong, and seem to hit white as some point instead of fading to the grey background. Put his code onto User:Centrist16/monobook.css if you want to test that. How are they clinical? They are clean and simple, without odd looking gradients. These are major changes, it is changing Monobook to Vector, which is additionally not what people expect when they select Monobook in their preferences. Lastly, I think it's necessary to note that most users and all IPs are not using the Monobook skin, so any impression or ease of use like with the search bar (which seems perfectly visible to me) will have little impact, since I think only experienced wiki editors will be using Monobook. I don't hate or dislike Vector, and it should be an option, but Wikia is petty (it was once an option when we still had Monaco) and replacing Monobook with Vector is unnecessary modification. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:44, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Abstain Indifference to the changes #As crap as the wikia skin is, the fact that monobook has no chat feature means it useless for me - ergo, I don't care about the monobook skin either way. --Cheers Sweet potato tastes good,''' I like it''' 22:02, July 9, 2016 (UTC)